Operation: FOOLISH
by Gemmz
Summary: It's April Fool's day and Numbuh One appears to be the number one target! But who is the mysterious and tricky prankster that seems to be getting away with everything?


Ah! Another adventure from my warped imagination. The show's had a Christmas special and a Halloween special, but what about an April Fools Day special? Here's what I've got!

Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door. Think about it... if I did then why would I be writing fanfics?

* * *

**Operation: F.O.O.L.I.S.H:**

**Funniness**

**Of**

**Operative**

**Lunatics**

**Is**

**So**

**Hostile **

Numbuh One woke up one morning to the bright rays of light from the sun. He reached for his sunglasses. Still half-asleep, he felt a pair of glasses and put them on. He yawned and sat up. Then, feeling more awake, he panicked.

"Aaaaauugghhhh! My eyes have been disorderized!" he yelled, noticing his vision had gone blurry and brighter than normal. Then he woke up a little more and realized that he wasn't wearing his sunglasses. He took the glasses he was wearing off, and recognized them as plain ordinary glasses. What were these even doing in his room? He didn't recognize them.

He looked around and found his own sunglasses on the floor. Relieved his eyes weren't disorderized, he put his sunglasses on. He then grabbed some clothes that he would be wearing today and put them on, still a little sleepy. Sleepy enough at least not to notice the "kick me" sign that had been carefully placed on the back of his red sweater.

Numbuh One finished getting dressed and left his room. He passed Numbuh Two in the corridor, who immediately started beating him up. "Pinch, punch, it's the first day of the month!" Numbuh Two chuckled playfully.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Numbuh One asked, brushing himself down where he had just been pinched and punched. "Beating up the leader is not what the Kids Next Door are expected to do first thing in the morning, Numbuh Two!"

Numbuh Two decided that Numbuh One must have had a bad start to his morning, so he just carried on walking. He then got behind Numbuh One and kicked him hard on the backside.

"Ow!" Numbuh One yelped. He turned around in shock. "What did I just tell you?" he yelled.

"Well sor-ry!" Numbuh Two said sarcastically. "It's not my fault you're so moody today."

Numbuh One 'hmmphed' and carried on walking. Numbuh Two didn't want his leader to be like this all day, so he took the kick me sign off his back and handed it to him. "What's this?" asked Numbuh One.

"It was on your back," Numbuh Two said, forcing a smile. "Someone's been pranking you. Don't take it personally, okay? How about we go get some breakfast now?"

"You go ahead," Numbuh One replied, shrugging off the bad luck he'd had so far. "I just have to go to the bathroom first."

He turned to the nearest bathroom and opened the door, at which point a bucket of water fell down and totally drenched him. "Hey!" he gasped. "What is the meaning of this?"

Numbuh Two couldn't help but laugh. "Someone won't be needing a shower today!" he giggled, heading for the kitchen.

Trying to leave the bucket of water incident in the past, Numbuh One made it to the kitchen with no more unfortunate 'coincidences'. He had dried himself off before leaving the bathroom, but was a little edgy in case there was another trap in his path. When he got to the kitchen, he forced a smile. "Morning," he said fairly happily.

"Mrphmph!" Numbuh Four replied with a mouthful of cereal, sitting beside Numbuh Two.

"Hey, Numbuh One!" Numbuh Five greeted cheerfully, who was drinking some orange juice.

Numbuh One made his way over to the cupboard where they kept the cereal. He found a box of Rainbow Munchies that had been opened, but still felt full. He poured the cereal into a bowl, then let out such as squeaky shriek that Numbuh Five spilt her drink and Numbuh Four almost choked on a piece of cereal. Numbuh Two patted Numbuh Four on the back to help him.

"There's a hamster in this cereal!" Numbuh One gulped.

The other three peered round, and then burst out laughing. Sure enough, Joaquin - the greediest hamster in the Treehouse - had got inside the box and started eating the cereal. "Thanks, Numbuh One," Numbuh Five sniggered as she got out a different cereal box. "We know not to eat out of that box now!"

Numbuh One sighed. "I don't understand," he said. "Everything's going wrong today." He turned his head to one side - which caused him to face a calendar, and he realized what day it was. "Hang on a minute! Someone's been playing April Fools pranks on me!"

The others burst out laughing. Numbuh Four hurriedly got up from the table and ran over to his leader. "That reminds me," Numbuh Four said. "Can I pull your finger?"

Numbuh Four started tugging on Numbuh One's finger, and Numbuh One just stood there looking at his daft friend. "Numbuh Four..." he began.

"Well do the second part then!" Numbuh Four said impatiently.

"Yes, well... poot," Numbuh One replied unenthusiastically.

"You know, normally it's the one telling the joke whose finger gets pulled," Numbuh Two said.

"But Numbuh One's funny!" Numbuh Four said, turning round. "Did you hear that squeak he made when he saw Joaquin in his cereal? I don't think I've even heard Numbuh Three scream that high-pitched before!"

"Hey," Numbuh One said, looking around. "Where is Numbuh Three?"

"Still sleeping," Numbuh Five replied.

"Can you believe it?" Numbuh Two asked. "Sleeping in today of all days!"

"Hmm... I'm not so sure," Numbuh One said. "Who's to say she isn't planning a big trap? I'm going to check on her."

"Aw, you're being too uptight," Numbuh Five said calmly. "Just kick back and relax!"

Numbuh One groaned. It had been a stressful morning. "I suppose I should try and calm down," he said, taking a seat. At that point, a yucky sound came from him - or the seat.

Numbuh Two and Numbuh Five burst out laughing. Numbuh One stood up and found a now-deflated whoopee cushion on the chair. "Now why couldn't you do that when I pulled your finger?" Numbuh Four asked.

When Numbuh Three was finally awake, Numbuh One had called everyone to the meeting room to have a meeting (obviously). "This morning I have been the butt of everyone's jokes," he started.

"Well maybe you wouldn't be if your butt wasn't so huge!" Numbuh Four laughed.

Trying to ignore this, Numbuh One continued. "In order to stop this nonsense, I will be inspecting each of you individually to discover just who is responsible for my bad day."

"So someone's been pranking you," Numbuh Five shrugged. "That's kinda what's supposed to happen on April Fool's day. Can't you take a joke?"

Numbuh One walked over to her. "A little quick with defence, aren't we, Numbuh Five?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh now don't you start blaming Numbuh Five for all this!" Numbuh Five said.

"And why not?" Numbuh One frowned. "You're the stealthy one - it could most likely be you putting me through all this!"

"Well it ain't!" Numbuh Five replied angrily. "So leave Numbuh Five outta this!"

"Oh I will," Numbuh One said. "As soon as you can prove your innocence."

Numbuh Five thought for a moment - how was she supposed to do that? "Well... can you prove Numbuh Five did this?" she asked.

"I have my sources," Numbuh One said.

"Have you got ketchup as well?" Numbuh Four asked.

There was a brief silence.

Numbuh One turned back to Numbuh Five. "You're a prime suspect," he explained. "You're sneaky, you're smart, and you act so sensible just to put people off track. I don't know why I didn't see this sooner!"

"Then isn't that a bit too obvious?" Numbuh Five smirked.

"Hmm... maybe," Numbuh One thought for a second. "But don't try putting me off-track again!"

He turned to his next suspect. "Numbuh Four," he stated.

"Who... me?" Numbuh Four asked, pointing to himself.

"Do you see any other Numbuh Fours here?" Numbuh One asked.

Numbuh Four looked around the room, not sure if he understood the question. Numbuh One continued, "Earlier this morning you pulled my finger."

"Yeah... so?" Numbuh Four shrugged.

"You're obviously in the pranking spirit today," Numbuh One replied. "How do you explain the whoopee cushion and the hamster in the cereal?"

"Uh..." Numbuh Four began.

"Sing it!" Numbuh One ordered impatiently.

"They were... funny?" Numbuh Four attempted.

Numbuh One sighed. "That's not exactly what I meant," he said, beginning to think that maybe Numbuh Four was too stupid to have set up any of these pranks. "For example, how did the hamster get in the box of cereal?"

"Well don't look at me," Numbuh Four said. "I don't have anything to do with the cruddy hamsters!"

Numbuh One turned to Numbuh Three. "So the hamster was your idea?" he asked.

"What?" Numbuh Three asked, confusedly.

It was time for in-depth questions. "What do you do when the hamsters are hungry?"

"I feed them."

"And what do you feed them?"

"Whatever they want to eat, I guess."

"And what did they want to eat?"

Numbuh Two butted in, "Is this gonna be one of those hole-in-my-bucket things?"

Numbuh One turned round to him. "I suppose you think that's funny?"

"Well, yeah," Numbuh Two smiled proudly. "My lines are always funny - I wouldn't say them otherwise!"

Numbuh Five wanted to say something in response to this, but decided not to.

"Numbuh Two," Numbuh One said, his full attention on him now. "Another smart one, and always so... silly. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blame you for everything bad that's happened to me today!"

"Uh... because I didn't do it?" Numbuh Two smirked, hoping that was a good enough reason.

"Nice try!" Numbuh One said. "Your immediate reaction to that kick-me sign was an instant giveaway. And that pinch-punch thing? You're always making jokes, Numbuh Two. It's obviously you!"

"Hold up, Numbuh One," said Numbuh Five. "That's what you've been saying for all of us!"

"Yeah, so you can't prove that any of us did it!" Numbuh Four added.

"On the other hand, perhaps all of you did it!" Numbuh One replied.

"He's lost it," Numbuh Five said quickly to the others. "Numbuh Three, go get one of your big jumpers."

"Why?" asked Numbuh Three.

"Because it's the closest thing we've got to a straightjacket," Numbuh Five replied.

"Oh, okay!" Numbuh Three smiled, liking where this was going.

"Numbuh Two, is the F.O.O.L.D.O.Z.E.R ready?" asked Numbuh Five.

"Is it ever!" Numbuh Two said excitedly. "I'll be back here with it before you can say, 'Numbuh Two, is the F.O.O.L.D.O.Z.E.R ready'."

"But Numbuh Five's already said that!" Numbuh Five reminded him.

"Oh yeah," Numbuh Two said, looking a little confused. "In which case, I'll have it out here before you can say it again!"

"Just go!" Numbuh Five began to get impatient. So Numbuh Two went to set up the F.O.O.L.D.O.Z.E.R.

One minute before the afternoon (traditionally, April Fools pranks can only be played in the morning, because if you do them in the afternoon you are the fool) everything seemed to be fine, when suddenly five devious yet seemingly "delightful" children crept into the Treehouse. Staying close together, they walked up some stairs, into the meeting room...

They fell into a trapdoor hidden by leaves. Then, their fall was broken by a super-sized whoopee cushion inside the KND F.O.O.L.D.O.Z.E.R (Freakishly Obnoxious Operatives Lousily Designed Old Zany Equalization Rubbish). They got up and ran to escape, but slipped on many banana skins, which they soon realized were surrounding them. After slipping about for a while, they finally found the door. As soon as they opened it though, a large custard pie hit them in their five faces. Then once they were under the door a big bucket of cold water fell over them.

From the other side of the door was a bald kid in a straitjacket (okay, so it wasn't actually a straightjacket - it was one of Numbuh Three's oversized green jumpers). The kid smiled and said, "April Fools, Delightful Dorks."

The Delightful Children from Down the Lane screamed and ran as fast as they could. Who knew that the Kids Next Door had figured out who would be pranking whom from the start? Certainly not them! As they ran, the Delightful Children decided that maybe next year they would just play tricks on their Father than mess with the bald kid in the straightjacket.

"Excellent work today, team," Numbuh One smiled. "Some kids just don't prepare themselves for April Fool's day! Oh well, what are you gonna do?"

"Yeah, did you see the look on their faces when they fell down that hole?" Numbuh Two laughed.

"And those banana skins made them so mad!" Numbuh Five added.

"I liked the part with the custard pie!" Numbuh Three giggled.

The three kids reminded themselves of their morning as they went to their rooms. Numbuh One looked over to them. "Hey, guys. Wait!" he yelled. "You can get me out of this straightjacket now! Uh... guys?"

The voice he then heard made him jump - he wasn't expecting it. "I can get you out, Numbuh One!" Numbuh Four called from behind. "But only under one condition."

"Very well, what is it?" Numbuh One asked.

Numbuh Four looked at him as though he should know. Suddenly Numbuh One caught on. "You mean?" he asked.

"Please?" Numbuh Four asked with big innocent eyes.

Seeing the team's tough guy like that was a little bit disturbing, so Numbuh One stuck out a finger so you could see where it was in the straightjacket - uh, jumper. "Pull my finger."

Numbuh Four did the honours.

"Poot."

End Transmission

* * *

Yup, I don't own KND but I do own the phrase 'yes well poot'. Please review - I dread to think what sort of responses I'll have for this one. Thanks for reading, and see ya'll later! 


End file.
